Timeless The Never ending Story of Severus Snape
by ForABetterWorld
Summary: Die Story nimmt im 7. Schuljahr einen anderen Lauf. Geheimnisse werden gelüftet, Menschen kommen sich näher und die Amos wirft seine Pfeile gezielt... SS/GH
1. Chapter 1

**1. Ankunft**

Hermine betrat die große Eingangshalle. Sie musste leicht schmunzeln bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Von der Decke hingen Girlanden und bunte Luftballons schwebten über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg. Irgendwo hörte man Lavender lachen und Crabbe blöd fragen: ,,Na wo ist denn jetzt der Muffin, den du mir verspochen hast?"  
>Hermine grinste und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Griffindor-Tisch zu. Harry und Ron waren auch schon da und sichtlich damit beschäftigt zu essen.<br>,,Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens einmal hallo sagen, wenn ich komme?" , fragte Hermine leicht vorwurfsvoll, was sie aber gleich bereute, als Ron aufsprang und ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
>,,Tschuldiung!", murmelte er und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder, um mit hohrotem Kopf seinen Kartoffelbrei zu futtern.<br>,,Hallo Mine!", meinte nun auch Harry und dückte sie fest. Hermine drückte zurück.  
>,,Na, freut ihr euch schon auf das letzte Schuljahr Jungs?", wollte sie wissen.<br>,,Kommt drauf an!", grinste Seamus und stieß Neville an.  
>,,Neville, sag mal, wie gehts denn deiner Oma so?"<br>,,Ganz gut!" antwortete dieser und wandte sich wieder seinem Steak zu.  
>Seit wann isst Neville Steaks, fragte sich Hermine, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde sogleich wieder in Anspruch genommen.<br>Snape, der nun ja Schulleiter in Hogwarts war, erhob sich um eine kurze, und warscheinlich nicht besonders freundliche Rede zu halten.  
>,,Liebe Schüler!", tönte es durch die Halle. ,,Herzlich willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts! Auch ein herzliches Willkommen an die neuen Schüler hier! Ich wünsche ein lehrreiches Schuljahr für alle von euch!"<br>Damit setze er sich wieder. Seine Miene war über die ganze ,,Rede" genau die gleiche geblieben, wie sie immer gewesen war, und wie Hermine dachte, auch immer die gleiche bleiben würde: Starr, aalglatt, kalt und voller Boshaftigkeit. Sie meinte aber etwas von Trauer in seiner Stimme mitschwingen gehört zu haben, als er die gleichen Worte sprach, die auch Dumbeldore einst gespochen hatte.  
>Ach was Hermine, schallt sie sich, dass kann nicht sein, dieser Mann ist doch das Böse in Person! Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht! Er ist ein Todeesser! Böse Hermine!<br>Dabei beließ sie es und wandte sich ihrem Festmal zu.  
>,,Hufflepuff!", hörte sie den Hut rufen.<br>Oh mann, dachte Hermine, dass wird wieder ein aufregendes Schuljahr, nachdem wir jetzt so viel kämpfen mussten und Voldemord von Lucius Malfoy getötet worden war. (A/N: Ja, richtig gehört, ich habe das ein klein wenig verändert. Malfoy hat aus Liebe zu seinem Sohn Voldemord eiskalt im Schlaf umgebracht, weil er nicht ertragen konnte, dass auch Draco dem Lord verfallen würde)  
>Und jetzt war Snape auch noch Schulleiter.<br>,,Hermine", wurde sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, ,,Hermine!"  
>,,Slytherin!"<br>,,Was ist?"  
>,,Willst du mich auf den Ball begleiten?"<br>Hermine sah Ron schockiert an. ,,Welchen Ball meinst du, Ron?"  
>,,Na den Ball zu Halloween! Es gibt ab sofort immer einmal im Monat einen Ball und der nächste und erste für dieses Jahr ist an Halloween! Ja, es ist vielleicht kein richtiger Ball, mehr eine Party, aber ich fänd es trotzdem toll, wenn wir zusammen hingehen könnten."<br>Ron wartete ab, aber Hermine antwortete nicht sondern sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.  
>,,Mine?"<br>,,Ähh, ja klar, gern!", meinte diese ,,tut mir leid ich muss jetzt gehen, ich bin schon sehr müde. Bis morgen!"  
>,,Griffindor!"<br>Damit erhob sie sich und ging hinaus aus der großen Halle. Sie brauchte erstmal frische Luft.

-oOo-

Kaum hatte Hermine das Schloss verlassen, ging es ihr schon besser. Gierig sog sie die kalte, herbstliche Abendluft ein. Es war noch realtiv warm in diesem Jahr, obwohl es schon wieder September war. Wenn Hermine die letzten Jahre Revue passieren lies, erkannte sie, dass sie niemals Ruhe gehabt hatten. Das goldene Trio, wie sie nun von Rita Kimmkorn genannt wurden, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, trotz dem unerwarteten Tod von Voldemort durch Lucius Malfoy.  
>Hermine lief über den Innenhof und hinab zum See. Hier zog es ein wenig, der Wind pfiff um die Ecken des Schlosses, ihr in den Kragen und leis eine Gänsehaut entstehen. Fröstelnd zog sie ihre Jacke enger um sich und bewegte sich auf die abgemähten Felder zwischen dem Schloss und dem See zu. Hier stand eine einsame Silberweide, an die sie sich gerne zurückgezogen hatte, als sie noch jünger gewesen war und Voldermort nicht ständig ihre Zeit beansprucht hatte.<br>Oft hatte sie hier gesessen und die Stille auf sich wirken lassen. Sie liebte die Stille; nach dem Krieg mehr denn je. Sie hatte etwas beruhigendes und naja stilles. Leise wiegte sich die Weide im Wind und als Hermine sich an ihren Stamm lehnte hörte sie sie leise ein Willkommen flüstern. Es war, als wären sie und die Weide über all die Jahre in Hogwarts Freunde geworden. Seufzend rutschte Hermine am Stamm hinunter, bis sie auf dem kühlen Boden saß.  
>Eine Weile schaute sie auf den See hinaus und lies ihre Gedanken schweifen. Was würde sie dafür geben, dass es diesen Krieg nie gegeben hätte. So viele waren gestorben- Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken wer alles.<br>Schäumend schlugen kleine Wellen ans Ufer des Sees und machten die Zauberin schläfrig. Kurz darauf war ihr Kopf auf ihre Schulter gesunken, ihre Lider hatten sich über ihren Augen geschlossen- Hermine war eingeschlafen.

-oOo-

Timeshift back- drei Stunden

Severus Snape stieß die Tore Hogwarts auf und rauschte in den Innenhof. Nichts war zu hören, außer dem Zwitschern einiger kleiner Vögel auf den schrägen Dächern und in den verschlagenen Winkeln des Schlosses. Nur seine Schritte knirschten auf dem steinigen Boden. Snape gelangte an die Pforte zur Großen Halle und zauberte sie mit einem ,,Alohomora" auf.  
>Zwei Minuten lang stand er wie angewurzelt unter dem riesigen Torbogen und betrachte die Halle. Sie war komplett leer, die Haustische fehlten, sowie die Tische der Lehrer, das Pult des Schulleiters und jegliche Beleuchtung geschweige denn Dekoration.<br>Er hatte sie noch nie so leer gesehen- sie war einfach nur ein Raum, ein Raum, der ein wenig zu groß geraten war und was in alle Richtungen. Unschlüssig, weil er nicht genau wusste was er tun sollte, drehte Snape sich um und verließ die Halle in Richtung Kerker. Dumbledore hatte seine Gemächer und sein Büro weiter oben im Schloss gehabt, Snape seine Gemächer in Kerker. Doch obwohl Snape jetzt rechtmäßiger Schulleiter der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war, so wollte er doch in seinem Kerker wohnen bleiben.  
>Andere mochten das vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber er hatte seine Gründe.<br>Auch als er vor seiner Wohnung stand wirkte er unschlüssig. Es schien, als wäre er noch überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit und so war es auch…  
>Was in aller Welt ist eigentlich mit mir los, fragte er sich nun zum bestimmt fünften Male an diesen überhaupt nicht herrlichen Tag. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären und doch war es, als stände etwas in ihm still. Man konnte ihn rein theoretisch mit einem Uhrwerk einer riesigen Kirchenglocke vergleichen, die stillstand, und die Stadt unter ihr in Chaos versetzte.<br>Na danke, dachte Snape sich. Wenn ich als es als Schulleiter nicht auf die Reihe bekomme, dann ist Hogwarts mitsamt seinen Schülern das reinste Tohuwabohu.  
>Na danke, murmelte der Zauberer noch einmal. Endlich konnte er sich aus seiner merkwürdigen Starre lösen und seine Gemächer betreten. Es sah aus, wie es immer ausgesehen hatte. Durch die großen Fenster viel reichlich Licht und tauchte die Zimmer in angenehme Farben- je nach Jahres- und Tageszeit.<br>Sein Wohnzimmer bestand aus einem Sofa, das eine kariert-graue Farbe aufwies, einem kleinen Röhrenfernseher, einem monströsen Sessel, den Snape über alles liebte und auf dem er öfters als überall sonst saß. Des Weiteren gab es einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem Snape immer seine Füße ablegte. Dieser war aus einem sehr, sehr sehr dunklen Holz geschnitzt.  
>Snape hatte nie in Erfahrung bringen können, wie das Holz hieß und wo es herkam. Die Wände seiner Wohnung waren grün, natürlich.<br>Snape war ein wahrer Slytherin. Und wie es so kam, viel ihm die Hymne ein, die auch er einst gesungen hatte, als er Hogwartsschüler gewesen war.

_Salazar war einst der Gründer_  
><em>Vater, Freund von Anbeginn.<em>  
><em>Stolz sind alle deine Kinder<em>  
><em>Zauberer aus Slytherin!<em>

_Große Zauberer und Hexen_  
><em>hast du schon hervorgebracht.<em>  
><em>Von deinem Glanz kann niemand wegsehn<em>  
><em>stetig wächst in dir die Macht!<em>

_Deinen Ruhm will ich vermehren_  
><em>alles andre sei egal.<em>  
><em>Und ich folge deinen Lehren<em>  
><em>hin bis zum Hauspokal!<em>

_Glücklich sei der Hut gepriesen_  
><em>der mir vor so langer Zeit<em>  
><em>meinen Schicksalsweg gewiesen<em>  
><em>zu listiger Gerissenheit!<em>

_Hier find ich noch echte Freunde_  
><em>hier ist nichts was mir noch fehlt.<em>  
><em>Nicht der Mut, der Fleiß die Klugheit-<em>  
><em>Die Freundschaft ist es, die hier zählt!<em>

_Möge unser Haus noch lange_  
><em>allen Stürmen widerstehen<em>  
><em>Und das Grün mit Silberschlange,<em>  
><em>über Hogwarts Zinnen wehn!<em>

Ach, seufzte Snape und schüttelte sich kurz, um aus seinem Tagtraum zu erwachen. Ja, das waren Zeiten gewesen, gute wie schlechte, aber es waren Zeiten gewesen.  
>Snape holte tief Luft, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und stand in voller ,,Ich-bin-Snape-und-du-hast-schlechte-Karten-Montur" da und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um die ,,Fledermaus-Echtheit" überprüfen zu können. Ja, seine Kleidung war durchaus effektiv und unterstrich seine Strenge noch mehr.<br>Snape sah sie als Teil seines Images an. Auch deshalb trug er immer schwarz, wenn er in Gesellschaft war. Nur wenn er allein war, dann schwenkte er sich seine Freizeitkleidung her. Wenn er ehrlich sein musste, fand Snape die Freizeitkleidung angenehmer zu tragen. Aber das alles zählte jetzt wenig, denn die Eröffnungsfeier des nächsten und für Snape ersten Schuljahres stand an. Er hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten, dumm nur, dass er selbst nicht genau wusste was.  
>Mit einem unendlich tiefen Seufzen verließ Snape seine Gemächer, verschloss die Türen hinter sich und apparierte in die Große Halle. Zumindest dachte er, er würde apparieren.<br>Denn, wie ihm einfiel als er immer noch vor seinen Gemächern stand, war das Apparieren auf Hogwarts nicht möglich, ebenso konnte man nicht nach und nicht von Hogwarts weg apparieren.  
>Shit, grummelte Snape und fragte sich insgeheim, ob der gute alte Albus jemals all diese Strecken gelaufen war, oder ob es nicht doch irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, sich das Leben als Schulleiter leichter zu gestalten.<br>Da selbst Snape kein besserer Weg einfiel als zu Laufen entschied er sich für genau jenes.  
>Als er, wie er fand, endlich an der Großen Halle ankam, standen schon Professor McGonagall für Verwandlung, Professor Hooch für Besenflug, Firenze für Wahrsagen, Professor Hagrid für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Professor Babbling für alte Runen, Professor Binns für Geschichte der Zauberei, Professor Carrow für die dunklen Künste, Professor Flitwick für Zauberkunst, Professor Sinistra für Astronomie, Professor Sprout für Kräuterkunde und Professor Vektor für Arithmantik im Torbogen und schauten fasziniert in die große, immer noch leere Halle.<p>

Scheinbar waren sie von dem Anblick genauso irritiert, wie auch Snape es kurz zuvor gewesen war. Die Professoren bemerkten den Schulleiter erst gar nicht, erst als Snape sich leise räusperte, das es einem Schüler eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen würde, schreckten sie auf und grüßten ihn flüchtig. Keiner der Lehrer wusste so recht, was sie nun von Snape halten sollten, denn er hatte schließlich Dumbledore umgebracht, und war ein Todesser gewesen.  
>Mit Bedauern dachte Snape an den alten, so weisen Zauberer zurück und blickte dann wehmütig die Lehrer an, weil keiner von ihnen wusste, dass er Doppelspion gewesen war. Irgendwann, meinte eine Stimme in Snapes Kopf, irgendwann wirst du es ihnen sagen, glaub mir. Professor McGonagall wagte es als erste: ,,Severus? Meinst du nicht dass es Zeit wird, die Halle auf Vordermann zu bringen? Die Schüler kommen in 15 Minuten."<br>,,In 15 Minuten?", brüllte Snape sie an, vorauf diese zusammenzuckte und leise ein ,,Ja" murmelte.  
>,,Oh wei!, sagte Snape direkt und überlegte sich, wo diese knappen drei Stunden nach seiner Ankunft hingegangen waren. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.<br>Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los: ,,Hat einer von Ihnen eine Ahnung, wie es hier heute aussehen könnte?", wollte er wissen und blickte in die Runde. Keiner sagte etwas, dann meinte aber Minerva ein weiteres Mal: ,,Wie wäre es mit einfachen Luftballons und vielen bunten Farben?"  
>So wie Snape sie ansah, wurde die sonst so taffe Verwandlungslehrerin ganz klein, doch dann sagte er aalig: ,,Gute Idee- Sie übernehmen das Minerva! Alle anderen- tut, was ihr sonst immer tut!"<br>Dann drehte er sich um, verschwand und lies eine Horde verdattert schauender Lehrer zurück die sich nur wortlos anblickten und dann grinsend den Kopf schüttelten- fast so, als hätten sie verstanden wie aufgeregt und unsicher ihr sonst so strenger, unhöflicher Zaubertrankkollege war.  
>14 Minuten später saßen die zwölf Lehrer der berühmtesten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei an dem langen Tisch und warteten auf die Massen der Schüler, die jeden Moment- da waren sie schon- hereinströmten. Snape stöhnte, doch niemand konnte es hören. Als die Schüler alle saßen, ließ er seinen Blick wie gewohnt durch die Halle schweifen.<br>Er bemerkte nicht, dass er der Schulleiter war, der jetzt um Ruhe bitten musste, der die Rede halten musste. Erst als Minerva ihm in die Rippen boxte (A/N: Sehr mutig!) und ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf, holte er tief Luft und erhob sich.  
>Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte er das Pult und erhob mit einem ,,Sonorus" seine Stimme. Schuldbewusst bemerkte er, dass er sich keine Rede ausgedacht hatte, also nahm er einfach die, an die er sich am besten erinnerte: die Rede, die Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, als er sein 1. Schuljahr begonnen hatte.<br>,,Liebe Schüler! Herzlich willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts! Auch ein herzliches Willkommen an die neuen Schüler hier! Ich wünsche ein lehrreiches Schuljahr für alle von euch!" Damit setzte er sich wieder und zog verwunderte Blicke von allen Seiten auf sich.  
>Als würde er sie nicht bemerken, wandte er sich seinem Essen zu und ließ sich ,,zur Feier des Tages" einen Feuerwhisky bringen.<br>Der Rest des Abends verlief ruhig, der Hut teilte die ässler ein, alle aßen fleißig und niemand schenkte dem unsicheren Professor, der jetzt Schulleiter war, weiter Aufmerksamkeit. Doch irgendwann konnte selbst er nicht mehr seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten- er musste hier raus!  
>So stand Snape auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ ohne weitere Worte die Halle. Als er auf dem Innenhof stand, atmete er tief ein und nahm sogleich noch einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Feuerwhisky, den er sich mitgenommen hatte.<br>Er brauchte erst einmal seine Ruhe, das alles war heute schon unglaublich anstrengend gewesen. Gemächlich trottete er zum See. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Er drehte sich um und las die Zeit an der riesigen Uhr Hogwarts´ ab: 21.30 Uhr. Die Schüler in der Großen Halle hatten noch eine viertel Stunde, bevor sie von Minerva ins Bett geschickt werden würden, denn um 22 Uhr war Nachtruhe in Hogwarts und keiner durfte sich mehr auf den Gängen blickten lassen.  
>Snape ging weiter zum See hinab. Unten sah er die Weide, mit der er so viele Erinnerungen verband- schlechte Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen daran, wie er von James und seinen Freunden schikaniert wurde, davon, wie er begonnen hatte sich endgültig abzugrenzen von allen anderen.<br>Und doch zog es ihn zu dieser Weide. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, nahm er eine Gestalt war, nein, mehr einen Schatten, der am Baum lehnte. Die Person schien zu schlafen.  
>Was macht er oder sie oder was auch immer hier draußen um diese Zeit, fragte sich Snape und ging langsam näher. Ein Schüler kann es unmöglich sein, oder? Aber was macht er allein hier unten und vorallendingen, wieso hört er mich nicht? Snape umrundete den Baum und blieb direkt vor dem ,,Wer-auch-immer-es-war" stehen. Es war ein Mädchen- oder eine Frau?<br>Er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, doch er saß, dass sie schlief. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie- es war Miss Granger! Hermine Granger! Er konnte es nicht fassen, was machte sie hier draußen?  
>Und wieso schlief sie? Und warum war sie hier? Und warum schlief sie? Snape konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Was soll ich jetzt mit ihr anstellen? Es ist schon ziemlich kalt hier draußen und wer weiß wie lange sie schon hier sitzt? Außerdem ist in ein paar Minuten Nachtruhe- sie kann nicht einfach hier bleiben! Aber wie wecke ich sie jetzt am besten? -Severus! Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!<br>Du bist doch sonst nicht so!, meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Bist du mein Gewissen?, fragte er zurück. Möglich.  
>Also dann, dann höre ich jetzt mal auf mein Gewissen. Snape riss sich zusammen und berührte Granger an der Schulter.<br>,,Miss Granger!", flüsterte er. ,,Miss Granger!", schon etwas lauter, als sie nicht reagierte. Weil sie immer noch keine Regung zeigte, schüttelte er sie leicht. ,,Miss Granger!"  
>Endlich, endlich zuckte sie zusammen und wachte auf. Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete sie seine Hand, dann sah sie ihn an. Trotz der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, konnte Snape ihre rehbrauen Augen sehen. Und er lächelte.<p>

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf auf- hatte sie geschlafen? Oh mein Gott, sie hatte geschlafen! Wem gehörte diese Hand auf ihrer Schulter? Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte in pechschwarze Augen. Sie wusste sofort, wem sie gehörten: Severus Snape, dem Todesser und Dumbledore- Mörder höchstpersönlich, dem Schulleiter. Und er lächelte.

Fortsetung folgt. Versprochen :D  
>Über Reviews würde ich mich unglaublich dolle freuen!<p>

LG FEGW


	2. Chapter 2

_Erschrocken fuhr Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf auf- hatte sie geschlafen? Oh mein Gott, sie hatte geschlafen! Wem gehörte diese Hand auf ihrer Schulter? Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte in pechschwarze Augen. Sie wusste sofort, wem sie gehörten: Severus Snape, dem Todesser und Dumbledore- Mörder höchstpersönlich, dem Schulleiter. Und er lächelte._

,,Was tun sie hier draußen, Miss Granger?", wollte Snape wissen. Hermine antowortete nicht- sie war zu geschockt davon, dass ihr griesgrämiger Zaubertrankprofessor sie aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte. Und dazu noch hier draußen! Wie peinlich!  
>,,Äh, es tut mir leid. Ich habe es da drin", sie wies mit ihrem Kopf Richtung Schloss, ,,nicht mehr ausgehalten- ich brauchte kurz Zeit für mich. Und scheinbar bin ich eingeschlafen." Immer noch müde, gähnte sie.<br>,,Oh mann", seuftze sie kurz danach und ignorierte dabei völlig das irritiere Gesicht, dass Snape aufgrund ihrer lässigen Bemerkung machte.  
>Snape fasste sich, bevor sie etwas merkte.<br>,,Miss Granger, ich denke wir sollten zurück ins Schloss, die Nachtruhe beginnt sogleich." Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er zurück zum Schloss, doch als er keine Schritte hörte, die ihm folgten, wandte er sich um.  
>,,Shit!", entfuhr es ihm und er rannte zurück zur Weide. Granger war gefallen! Wieso auch immer. Schon kniete er neben ihr, und stellte bestürtzt fest, dass sie ohnmächtig war. Verdammt noch mal. In Snapes Kopf entstand ein riesiges Gedankenwirrwarr.<br>Was mach ich denn jetzt? Nach einer kleinen Meinungsverscheidenheit zweier Stimmen in seinem Kopf, entschied er sich für die, seiner Meinung nach, bessere. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch- wie leicht sie ist- und lief geschwind zurück zum Schloss und geradewegs in Richtung Kerker.  
>Er wusste ein sehr gutes Mittel gegen Ohnmacht und er hatte vor es Granger zu verabreichen um sie dann in den Griffindorturm zu bringen. Am nächsten Tag würde sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Guter Plan, Severus, klang eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Langsam ging sie Snape auf die Nerven und so zischte er zurück: ,,Albus, lass mich endlich in Frieden!"<br>Kichern.  
>Seit Dumbledores Tot durch Snape höchstpersönlich hörte dieser immer wieder Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Oft waren sie von Albus selbst, doch teilweise auch von seiner Mutter Eileen oder seinem verstorbenen Zwillingsbruder Aerus. Nur selten war die Stimme von Lily. Lily. Lily. Dieser Name klang in seinem Kopf nach, wie ein Echo in einem Canyon. Wie er Lily geliebt hatte. Lily. Lily. Lily, fuhr immer wieder durch seinen Kopf und machtre ihn traurig. Er hatte sie verloren, als er sie beleidigt hatte. Dabei war es nur in Wut gewesen, und er hatte es nie ernst gemeint. Sie hatte es ihm nie verzeihen. Und dann kam dieser vermaledeite Potter und packte sie sich zurecht wie ein Geschenk. Und Snape hatte nichts dagegen tun können, rein gar nichts. Es war, als hätte er sie aufgegeben, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er sie nie loslassen können. Erst jetzt gelang es ihm langsam, Abstand zu gewinnen.<br>Traurig von dem vielen Erinnerungen, schaute er Granger an, die er in seinen Armen trug. Ihr Haar war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und ihre sonst so roten Lippen hatten einen blassen Teind angenommen.  
>Es wird Zeit, dachte sich Snape und legte sie auf seinem Sofa ab, um in seinem Labor nach dem Trank zu suchen. Als er die Phiole gefunden hatte und ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, saß Granger zu seiner Verblüffung auf dem Sofa, mit einem seiner Bücher in der Hand. Weil sie ihn nicht bemerkte, schliech er sich von hinten an sie heran und legte (wieder einmal) seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, beugte sich zusätzlich zu ihr herab und flüsterte:<br>,,Na Miss Granger, ist das Buch interessant?"  
>Hermine entwich ein Schrei und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Professor Snape hatte sie gehörig überrascht. Zuerst, als sie hier in seinen ohnehin beindruckenden Gemächern aufgewacht war, und jetzt, als sie sich nur hatte beschäftigen wollen (naja neugierig war sie auch gewesen, verständlich bei so einer Bücherwand) hatte er seine tiefe, und wie Hermine auffiel, wirklich schöne, bis in ihren Geist vordringen lassen. Sie merkte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, dann endlich sagte sie leise:<br>,,Es tut mir Leid, ich war nur neugierig."  
>Dann stand sie schnell auf, um das Buch wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückzustellen.<br>,,Warten Sie!", bellte Snape und Hermine blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Mit einem Satz war der Professor neben ihr und riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand.  
>,,Was fanden sie denn so interessant?- Ah! Die tiefsten Geheimnisse der Zaubertrankbrauerei von- ah- von mir. Na Miss Granger, hat ihnen gefallen, was ich geschrieben habe?"<br>,,Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor, war alles wirklich gut, aber wieso sie für den Trank des Friedens Acromantula Gift genommen haben anstatt Mondsteinpulver kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Das Gift ist doch viel schwerer zu bekommen, aber die Wirkung mit Mondsteinpulver ist die selbe."  
>,,Was?"<br>Hermine sah Snape zum ersten Mal irrirtert. Seine Augen und seine Stimmlage verrieten bei ihm alles, denn seine Gesichtszüge waren immer, wirklich immer unergründlich. So dachte zumindest Hermine.  
>,,Sind sie sicher, davon habe ich noch nie gehört! Aber ich werde es nachprüfen, verlassen sie sich drauf! Und jetzt trinken sie diese Phiole, dann wird es ihnen gleich besser gehen."<br>Wortlos nahm Hermine das kleine Gläschen aus der Hand ihres Lehrers und ihn dabei leicht. Die Gänsehaut kam zurück.  
>Auch bei Snape war in diesem Moment nicht alles normal, denn er versteifte sich in diesem Moment merklich und machte, dass er weg von Granger kam. Das wäre es noch, wenn dieses Gör mir den Kopf verdreht.<br>Mist Severus, was ist nur los mit dir.  
>Hermine trank den Inhalt und fühlte sich sofort besser. Sie mumelte ein ,,Danke" und ein ,,Ich geh dann mal" und schon war sie zur Tür gehuscht, um sich davon zu machen. Doch Snape hielt sie auf.<br>,,Halt!", sagte er bestimmt und hielt sie am Arm fest. Langsam drehte er sie zu sich um, sodass er ihr in ihre Augen sehen konnte.  
>Hermine glaubte, gleich wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als diese Augen sie anblickten. Sie waren, wie ihr auffiel, gar nicht schwarz, wie jeder angenommen hatte, sondern von einem unergründlichen, tiefen Braun.<br>Sie stand so nah an ihrem Lehrer, dass sich ihre Oberkörper schier berührten und Hermine spürte den ruhigen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Es schien ihr als stünde sie eine Ewigkeit so da und damit war sie nicht alleine.  
>,,Die Phiole dürfen sie hier lassen, Miss Granger!", meinte Snape mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.<br>,,Oh, selbstverständlich, entschuldigung!", stotterte Hermine hervor.  
>,,Danke, und: Es macht nichts." Leise fügte er hinzu: Machen sie dass sie weg kommen und fallen sie mir nicht nochmal in Ohnmacht!"<br>Dann grinste er, schob sie über den Türrahmen und schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase.  
>Draußen stand eine verdutzte Hermine, die mit dem Gedanken an einen freundlichen, hilfsbereiten und lächelnden Zaubertrankprofessor nicht fertig werden konnte. Unmöglich, unmöhlich, murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin, als sie die Stufen zum Turm hochstieg. Umnöglich.<br>Diese Nacht schlief sie unruhig.  
>Unmöglich.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Draußen ging die Sonne auf und warf ihre Strahlen auf das Schloss, dass abseits jeglicher Zivilisation mitten im Grün lag. Der See vor dem Schloss schimmerte schwarz und einge Fische sprangen munter über die Wasseroberfläche, um die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Winter fühlen zu können.  
>Im Schloss selbst klingelten wohl gerade so ziemlich alle Wecker und viele schreckten aus einem Schlaf,der nicht unbedingt erholsam gewesen sein musste. Hermine saß kerzengerade auf ihrem blauen Himmelbett und schaute sich verwirrt um; sogleich viel ihr ein, dass sie nun doch Schulsprecherin war und ihr eigenes Zimmer besaß. Seufzend schlüfte sie in die kitschigen, rosa-bauschigen Pantoffeln, die ihr ihre Mutter einst geschenkt hatte, stand auf und wankte noch leicht müde zum Bad. Ihr Kreislauf kam heute irgendwie nicht so richtig in Schwung, selbst nach dem eiskalten Wasser das sie sich ins Gesicht warf, und sie hoffte für die Hauselfen, dass es Kaffee zum Frühstück gab. Hermine stellte das Duschwasser ebenfalls auf eiskalt und sprang darunter. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie hüpfte sofort wieder hinaus. Verdammt ist das kalt, dachte sie sich, stellte auf wärmer und stellte sich erneut unter den Strahl. Erleichtert versuchte sie sich ein wenig zu entspannen, bevor ihr erster Schultag im letzen Jahr began. Dieses Jahr hatte sie andere Fächer belegt, als in den letzten. Das Mädchen hatte gelernt, dass man nicht alles wissen und tun musste, um klug zu sein. Man konnte seine Ziele auch anders erreichen und das ließ sich am einfachsten machen, indem sie sich auf Schwerpunkte festlegte. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs war Hermine trocken und sie schlüpfte schnell in ihre Griffindoruniform. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr- sie war viel zu früh dran! Es war noch eine halbe Stunde hin, bis das Essen in der großen Halle serviert wurde. Egal, dachte sie sich, ich gehe schon mal hin und nehme mir ein Buch mit. Sie wählte: ,,Die Märchen von Beedle dem Braden". Sie hatte es von Dumbledore bekommen, nachdem dieser- getötet worden war. Von Snape. Sie erinnerte sich an letzte Nacht und konnte immer noch nicht richtig fassen, was geschehen war. Snape war ganz anders gewesen, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Aber weil sie noch müde war, einen Kaffe brauchte und keine Gedanken an ihren merkwürdigen Professor vergeuden wollte, machte sie sich auf den Weg.<p>

Ein kleines Lüftchen wehte durch das Fenster und lies die Slytherin-Grün farbenen Vorhänge leicht flattern. Die Uhr an der Wand machte einmal -kuckuck- und verstummte dann wieder. Verschlafen schlug Snape die Augen auf. Was zur Hölle? Diese verdammte Uhr muss sich auch immer einen anderen Weckton für mich ausdenken. Verfluchtes Geschenk von dir Albus, wirklich. Fast so wie die Socken, die du mir jedes Jahr geschenkt hast.  
>Mürrisch wie eh und je schwang sich Snape aus dem Bett. Er liebte sein Schlafzimmer und wollte es eigentlich gar nicht verlassen, denn er war nunmal einzigartig. Allein das Bett war einen Anblick wert, obwohl er immer allein schlief, war es klasse. Es bildete den Mittelpunkt des quadratischen Zimmers, dass Wände so hoch wie zwei Stockwerke hatte. Nein, eigentlich schlief er nicht allein, niemals, denn er hatte ja all seine Lieblinge um sich. Die Wände waren bis unter die Decke gefüllt mit Büchern, aber und abertausenden von Büchern über Zaubertränke, Dunkle Magie und Alchimistik standen in Reih und Glied geordnet in den Regalen. Snape war sehr stolz auf diese Sammlung. Das, was Miss Granger gestern zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war nur eine schwache Auswahl von den Büchern, in deren Besitz er eigentlich war. Miss Granger. Ach ja, dachte Snape sich und erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend. Was für ein komischer Vofall das gewesen war und wieso zur Hölle er so reagiert hatte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Normalerweise hätte er das nicht getan. Was hatte ihn nur dazu veranlasst? Er konnte sich auf seine eigene Frage keine Antwort geben. Ob Miss Granger noch davon wusste? Schließlich hatte er ihr kein Mittel gegeben, dass sie vergessen ließ. Und einen ,,Oblivate" hatte er auch nicht gesprochen. Wer lachte da?<br>,,Albus! Hör endlich auf in meinenm Kopf herumzugeistern!", rief Snape dem ehemaligen Schullleiter in seinem Kopf zu.  
>Schulleiter.<br>Verdammt, wie sollte er dieses Jahr überstehen? Er war mit der Aufgabe als Schulleiter total überfordert. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Frühstück hin war. Er sollte langsam in die Große Halle und alles einrichten. Zum Glück wusste er von Albus, wie das ging. Und er brauchte dringend einen Kaffee.  
>Als er die Halle mit einem Kaffee in der Hand betrat, den er sich von den Elfen aus der Küche geholt hatte, stellte er fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der schon da war. Miss Granger hockte am Griffindortisch mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und war vertieft in ein Buch. Snape blieb oben am Lehrertisch stehen, und betrachtete die ässlerin, die nun auch Schulsprecherin war. Er hatte sie auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin zu diesem Amt erhoben.<br>Dann nippte er an seinem Kaffee, fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf sie zu.  
>,,Guten Morgen Miss Granger!", sagte er mit seiner seidigen Stimme.<br>Überrascht hoch diese den Kopf, wurde leicht rot uns erwiderte den Gruß.  
>Wortlos sezte sich Snape neben sie und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen.<br>,,Was lesen sie da?" Er betrachtete den Einband, der schon unglaublich alt aussah. ,,Die Märchen von Beedle dem Braden"? Ist das nicht das Buch, was ihnen Dumbledore vermachte?"  
>,,Das ist es, Sir.", antwortete Hermine und fragte sich insgeheim, was nur los war mit ihrem Professor. Hatte er etwas falsches gegessen oder einen falschen Trank genommen?<br>Mit riesigen Augen starrte Snape sie an. ,,Was meinen sie damit?, wollte er wissen. ,,Was stimmt nicht mit mir?"  
>Erschrocken starrte Hermine zurück. Hatte sie ihre Überlegung gerade laut gesagt. Shit!<br>,,Ähm- ich...", sie brachte kein Wort heraus.  
>,,Jaaaaa", Snape blickte sie forsch an.<br>,,Ich..."  
>,,Jaaaaaaaa", Snape wurde ungeduldig. Was erlaubte sich dieses Mädchen? Obwohl, eigentlich wusste er ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war.<br>,,Entschuldigung, ich weiß es selbst nicht." durchbrach Snape die Stille. ,,Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Bitte entschuldigen sie mich!" Dann stand er auf und lief zum Lehrertisch zurück. Ein Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte laut "Cibus paratus", und dass Essen erschein auf den Tischen der vier Häuser. Dann fügte er ein "Jewelry expecto" hinzu und schon erschienen die Farben Hogwarts und schmückten den Saal. Schon besser, dachte er sich. Wo war er nur mit seinen Gedanken? Das war eine Schülerin und er ihr Lehrer. Trotzdem verhielt er sich reichlich seltsam, was Hermine auch dachte.  
>Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht. Hermine vertiefte sich weiter in ihr Buch und versuchte gänzlich darin zu verschwinden. Das von vorher war ihr immer noch peinlich und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Snape in die Augen zu sehen. Diesem erging es ähnlich, denn er schaute Hermine nicht mehr an. Auch als die Schüler kamen, kreuzten sich die Blicke der beiden nicht mehr.<p>

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen mit ihren Büchern in den Armen die Gänge hinab zum Kerker. Zaubertränle stand auf ihrem Stundenplan, dazu auch noch eine Doppelstunde. Hermine stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, zwei Stunden mit Snape in einem Raum zu verbringen. Der Mann hatte irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht, und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken vertreiben. Seine Stimme war es, die sie so verrückt machte. Und seine mystriöse Art, die er ihr gezeigt hatte: dass er nicht immer nur so böse und mürrisch sein musste, wie sie ihren Professor aus den Kerkern kannte. Hermine stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie sich magisch (A/N: haha) von ihm angezogen fühlte. Da erschein er auch schon hinter ihnen und meinte spöttisch: ,,Na, die neunmalkluge Griffindor, der rote Weasly und der Junge, der alles schafft. Was für eine Ehre!", sein Sakrasmus war nicht zu überhören, denn seine Stimme tropfte nur so davon. Hermines Gesicht fiel auseinander und sie starrte ihn nur an.  
>,,Hermine!", stupfte Harry sie an ,,Komm", und führte sie mit einem leichten Druck seiner Hand an ihren Platz im Zimmer. Hermine löste nur widerwillig ihren Blick von dem Tränkemeister, der sie von oben herab betrachtete.<br>Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr, und während der ganzen Stunde war sie vollkommen unaufmerksam und schaffte es sogar fast, ihren Trank zu zerstören.  
>Snape bemerkte das, und er schalt sich seiner eigenen Dummheit und Eigenheit. Wie konnte er immer nur so grausam sein? Als er sie neunmalklug genannt hatte, hatte das nicht er selbst gesagt, sondern irgendwer anderer, und es war nicht Albus gewesen. Was machte diese Frau mit ihm, dass er sich über Beleidigungen, die er sonst auch gemacht hatte, jetzt Gedanken machte. Was war los? Was machte sie mit ihm? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und konnte am Abend auch nicht ruhig schlafen, weil seine Gedanken immer um die eine Hexe kreisten.<p> 


End file.
